Die Seherin (Kapitel)
"Die Seherin" ist das sechzehnte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechzehnte Kapitel des englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert Rand erfährt von Min, dass auch Nynaeve in die Gefahr mit einbezogen ist. Die Seherin will ihre Schützlinge mit zurück nach Emondsfeld nehmen, doch Moiraine kann sie überzeugen, mit ihnen zu kommen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Zum Hirsch und Löwen, Baerlon, Andor Rand ist so nervös über Nynaeves Anwesenheit, dass er Min erst bemerkt, als sie ihn zur Seite zieht. Das Mädchen erzählt ihm von einer Frau, die vor kurzem angekommen ist und er erkennt Nynaeve in ihrer Beschreibung. Min sagt, dass sie ebenfalls ein Teil des ganzen ist. : Siehe auch: Mins Visionen : Die Funken, Rand. Sie hat Frau Alys getroffen, als sie hereinkam, und es gab Funken, obwohl nur sie beide zusammenstanden. Gestern konnte ich keine Funken wahrnehmen, wenn nicht wenigstens drei oder vier von euch zusammenkamen, aber heute ist alles klarer und heftiger. ... Es ist beinahe ein Wunder, dass die Schenke nicht Feuer fängt. Ihr seid alle in größerer Gefahr als gestern. Seit sie ankam. Er sieht zu den anderen und sagt Min, dass Nynaeve nichts tun würde, um sie zu verletzen. Dann macht er sich von Min los und geht. Mat fragt, was sie wollte und Rand erklärt, Nynaeve sei ein Teil des Ganzen. Nur Mat versteht das und Thom fragt, was Min weiß. Rand überlegt, was er ihm erzählen soll, doch Mat sagt, Nynaeve sei ein Teil des Pechs, das sie seit der Winternacht haben. Rand fügt hinzu, dass Min Nynaeve bei ihrer Ankunft mit Moiraine sprechen sah und deshalb glaubt, sie würde zu ihnen gehören. Thom glaubt ihm nicht, doch Mat und Perrin tun es. Rand gefällt es nicht, dass er Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden hat, aber er weiß, dass dies für Min sehr gefährlich werden kann. Dann bleibt Perrin vor einer Tür stehen und sieht nervös aus. Erst nach einigen Sekunden öffnet er sie und alle treten ein. Am Tisch sitzen Moiraine und Nynaeve und starren sich an. Die Atmosphäre wirkt eiskalt. An der Wand lehnt Lan, an einer anderen Egwene, die sich ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hat. Sie trägt ihr Haar offen wie Moiraine und will das vor Nynaeve verbergen, da es sich in den Zwei Flüssen nicht gehört. Rand weiß, dass er es nicht aufschieben kann, und setzt sich zwischen die Frauen, die ihn anstarren, aber er ignoriert sie. Nach einigem Zögern setzen sich schließlich auch die anderen Emondsfelder und Egwene versteckt ihr Gesicht noch mehr. Thom bricht als erster das Schweigen und sagt, das wäre geschafft. Dann bietet Lan Nynaeve Wein an, den sie zuvor anscheinend abgelehnt hat. Er sagt, er hätte nichts hinein getan, und sie nimmt ihn grimmig an. Dann fragt der Behüter, wie sie sie gefunden hat, und Moiraine will es ebenfalls wissen. Sie hofft, Nynaeve würde nun antworten, da sie die Emondsfelder unversehrt sieht. Nynaeve trinkt einen Schluck und erzählt dann, ihr wäre klar gewesen, dass sie nach Baerlon gehen, doch zur Sicherheit sei sie ihrer Spur gefolgt. Fassungslos bemerkt Lan, dass er leichtsinnig gewesen sein muss, doch Nynaeve sagt, er wäre sehr gut gewesen, doch sie könnte auch sehr gut Spuren lesen. Vermutlich waren es nicht nur ihre guten Fähigkeiten im Spurenlesen, die es Nynaeve ermöglichten, die Gruppe in Baerlon aufzuspüren. Wie Moiraine später bestätigt (Lausche dem Wind (Kapitel)) ist es auch die Verbindung zu Egwene, die durch die Eine Macht geschaffen wurde, die ihr die Verfolgung leichter machte. Lan sagt, dass selbst in den Grenzlanden nur wenige es schaffen, seinen verborgenen Spuren zu folgen, und zu Rands Überraschung wird Nynaeve rot. Moiraine hofft, dass Nynaeve nun auch ihr einige Fragen beantwortet, da sie zur ihr auch ehrlich war, doch Nynaeve grollt, es wären nur ein Haufen Märchen gewesen. Sie sagt, sie wüsste nur, dass die Aes Sedai die vier Emondsfelder entführt hat. Lan fordert sie scharf auf, so etwas nicht zu sagen, da niemand in Baerlon über sie Bescheid weiß, doch Nynaeve will ihnen nicht helfen, sondern die Emondsfelder zurückbringen. Verächtlich sagt Thom, dass sie dann vorsichtiger sein sollte, da einige Menschen in Baerlon Leute wie Lan und Moiraine töten würden. Nynaeve sieht ihn trotzig an, doch er beachtet es nicht. Er sagt, ein Gerücht würde ausreichen, um die Menschen die Schenke stürmen zu lassen, und man würde auch sie töten, da sie mit Moiraine und Lan zu tun haben. Er sagt, den Weißmänteln würde ein Gerücht genügen, um sie zu foltern, bis sie sagen, was diese hören wollen. Deshalb solle sie einige Dinge einfach nicht aussprechen, selbst wenn niemand zuzuhören scheint. Lan sagt, er wäre überrascht, dass Thom so um sie besorgt ist, doch der Gaukler antwortet, man wüsste, dass er mit ihnen gekommen ist, also wäre er auch in Gefahr. Nynaeve erklärt, das wäre nur ein weiterer Grund, die Emondsfelder zurück in die Zwei Flüsse zu bringen. Rand, Mat und Perrin protestieren sofort und Nynaeve sieht sie böse an. Er muss sich anstrengen, um ihrem Blick stand zu halten, und sagt, die Trollocs würden zurückkommen und Emondsfeld erneut angreifen, wenn sie nicht nach Tar Valon sondern dort hin gehen. Dort wollen sie herausfinden, warum die Schattenwesen sie verfolgen, es wäre der einzige Weg. Verzweifelt erklärt Nynaeve, Tam hätte das auch gesagt und versucht, die Dorfversammlung davon zu überzeugen. Doch der Gemeinderat wollte die vier suchen, also wollte Tam das selbst erledigen. Mat fragt nach seinem Vater und Nynaeve erklärt, dieser hätte Angst gehabt, dass Mat seine Streiche an Fremden probiert und dafür noch mehr Ärger bekommt als sonst. Vorsichtig sagt Perrin, dass der Schmied sicher auch nicht glücklich war, und Nynaeve fragt, was er denn erwartet hätte. Ärgerlich sagt sie, bei ihnen sei sie nicht überrascht, aber sie hätte von anderen mehr Urteilsvermögen erwartet. Sofort versteckt Egwene sich hinter Perrin und murmelt, sie hätte eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Rand seufzt, da er sicher ist, dass Nynaeve gleich einen Wutanfall bekommt. Er weiß, dass sie kaum davon abzubringen ist, wenn sie sich einmal vorgenommen hat, sie zurück nach Emondsfeld zu bringen. Er will etwas sagen und öffnet den Mund. Moiraine erklärt, sie und Nynaeve müssten sich unterhalten und er weiß, dass er jetzt besser schweigen sollte, doch er kann nicht. Eilig sagt er, dass das alles nichts ändert und sie nicht zurück können. Die Frauen sehen ihn mit diesem ganz bestimmten Blick an, den er schon vom Frauenzirkel kennt, wenn dieser sich vorgenommen hat, dass einen eine Sache nichts angeht. Dann wendet Moiraine sich wieder an Nynaeve und sagt, dass die Jungen bei ihr sicherer wären als in den Zwei Flüssen. Verächtlich sagt Nynaeve, dass Moiraine sie in die Nähe der Weißmäntel gebracht hätte, wo sie bestimmt nicht sicher wären. Moiraine sagt, sie könnte sie vor vielem nicht beschützen, doch es wären nicht diese Dinge, sondern der Dunkle König, der hinter den Jungen her ist. Vor diesem könnte sie sie beschützen, denn sie ist eine Aes Sedai und hat somit die Macht dazu. Nynaeve sieht immer noch ungläubig aus und Moiraine fährt ungeduldiger fort. Sie sagt, selbst die armen Männer, die die Macht benutzen können, hätten diesen Schutz eine Zeit lang. Doch sie als Aes Sedai könnte sie vor Myrddraal und Trollocs beschützen, denn Lan würde diese Wesen noch auf eine Viertelmeile Entfernung spüren. Sie fragt, ob Nynaeve ihnen das auch bieten kann. Nynaeve erwidert, sie traue sich zu viel zu und solle sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern und die Emondsfelder in Frieden lassen. Moiraine schweigt kurz, dann bittet sie die anderen, sie und die Seherin allein zu lassen. Die Emondsfelder flüchten sofort, und Lan folgt ihnen mit Thom. Der Behüter bewacht die Tür, und die anderen bewegen sich ein Stück den Korridor hinunter, damit wirklich niemand das Gespräch der Aes Sedai und der Seherin belauschen kann. Thom verlässt den Flur als erstes und erinnert sie noch einmal an das, was er ihnen geraten hat. Egwene fragt, was er gemeint hat, als er fort ist, doch sie interessiert sich eigentlich mehr für das Gespräch der zwei Frauen und lässt die Tür nicht aus den Augen. Mat sagt, er hätte ihnen ein paar Ratschläge erteilt und Perrin fügt hinzu, er hätte gesagt, sie sollten erst nachdenken, bevor sie Reden. Egwene nennt das einen guten Ratschlag, doch es klingt nicht so spitz, wie sie es sonst gesagt hätte. Rand fragt sich, wie Nynaeve ein Teil des Ganzen sein könnte und wie sie alle mit Ba'alzamon zu tun haben könnten. Er fragt sich, ob Min Moiraine das alles erzählt hat. Und am meisten fragt er sich, was die zwei Frauen wohl zu besprechen haben. Nach einer langen Zeit schließlich verlässt Nynaeve den Raum, Lan flüstert ihr etwas zu, doch sie reagiert ärgerlich und geht zu Rand, dem erst jetzt bewusst wird, dass die anderen inzwischen verschwunden sind. Ihr Blick ist forschend, nicht wütend und er ist überrascht. Nynaeve erklärt, das Schwert an seiner Seite scheine plötzlich zu ihm zu passen und er wäre gewachsen. Er fragt, ob Moiraine sie überzeugen konnte und Nynaeve mit ihnen kommt. Nynaeve entgegnet, eine andere Seherin würde sie vertreten und hofft, sie könnte die Emondsfelder noch umstimmen. Rand sagt, dass sie nicht zurück können und Nynaeve erwidert, das hätte er schon einmal gesagt. Sie warnt ihn, dass man Aes Sedai nicht trauen könnte und er antwortet, sie klinge, als würde sie ihnen eigentlich glauben. Dann fragt er, was bei der Dorfversammlung geschehen ist. Nynaeve sieht zur Tür, dann erklärt sie, es wäre ein großes Durcheinander gewesen, doch das müsste Moiraine nicht wissen. Auf seinen anderen Kommentar hin sagt sie, sie würde nur glauben, dass sie in Gefahr sind, solange sie sich bei Moiraine befinden. Stur sagt Rand, es wäre etwas geschehen und fragt, warum gerade sie gekommen ist und nicht zum Beispiel Bran. Nynaeve sagt lächelnd, er sei wirklich gewachsen, denn früher hätte er sie niemals in Frage gestellt. Er fragt erneut, warum sie wirklich in Baerlon ist und Nynaeve bittet ihn, ein Stück zu gehen. Weiter von der Tür entfernt erklärt sie, dass die Dorfversammlung zwar einig gewesen sei, jemanden hinter ihnen her zu schicken. Doch ein Teil glaubte, man müsse sie retten und zurückbringen, der andere Teil glaubte eher Tam, wollte sie aber dennoch nicht bei Moiraine lassen. Die Diskussionen waren so heftig, dass Nynaeve klar wurde, dass sie noch ewig dauern würden. Also rief sie den Frauenzirkel zusammen, erklärte, dass sie selbst gehen würde, und brach auf. Die Geschichte klingt logisch, aber Rand merkt auch, dass Nynaeve sie immer noch zurückbringen will. Er fragt, was sie und Moiraine besprochen haben, und Nynaeve erklärt, dass es in etwa das gleiche war. Doch Moiraine hatte sie weiter über die Jungen ausgefragt. Besonders wollte sie wissen, ob einer von ihnen außerhalb der Zwei Flüsse geboren war. Rand ist sofort angespannt, schafft es aber, kurz zu lachen und zu fragen, ob sie der Aes Sedai das Gegenteil versichert hat. Nynaeve bejaht das, aber er bemerkt ihr winziges Zögern, mit dem er schon gerechnet hat. Ihm ist klar, dass sie Bescheid weiß und dadurch wird ihm auch klar, dass Tams Gefasel kein einfacher Fiebertraum war. Der Westwald (Kapitel) Nynaeve fragt, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei. Rand bringt stammelnd hervor, was Tam in dieser Nacht im Fieber gesagt hat und dass er dachte, es wäre nur ein Traum. Nynaeve legt die Hände an sein Gesicht und versichert ihm, dass es nur Gerede im Fieber war. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Tam tatsächlich die Zwei Flüsse verließ, um Abenteuer zu suchen, und irgendwann mit Kari und dem Baby Rand zurückkehrte. Aber seine Mutter hatte ihn mit so viel Liebe behandelt, wie es nur eine Mutter kann. Rand stimmt zu, doch er kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, dass er außerhalb der Zwei Flüsse geboren wurde, und dass er vielleicht wirklich von Tam auf einem Schlachtfeld gefunden wurde. Er fragt, warum sie es Moiraine nicht erzählt hat, und sie erwidert, dass es niemanden etwas angeht. Er fragt, ob noch jemand außerhalb geboren wurde, nimmt die Frage jedoch sofort zurück. Er denkt aber, dass es gut zu wissen wäre, ob Moiraine dann mehr Interesse an ihm hätte als an den anderen. Nynaeve stimmt zu, dass es ihn nichts angeht, und dass es auch nichts zu bedeuten hätte. Sie sagt, die Aes Sedai könnte einfach nur einen Grund suchen. Rand lächelt schwach und vermutet, dass sie ihnen doch glaubt, aber Nynaeve erwidert, er hätte gut gelernt, einem das Wort im Mund zu verdrehen, seit er Moiraine kennt. Rand fragt sie, was sie tun will und nach einigem nachdenken erklärt Nynaeve, als erstes wolle sie ein Bad nehmen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Perrin Aybara * Mat Cauthon * Thom Merrilin * Min Farshaw * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Egwene al'Vere Erwähnt * Meister Fitch - als Wirt * Tam al'Thor * Abell Cauthon - als Mats Vater * Haral Luhhan * Dunkler König * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Mavra Mallen * Bran al'Vere * Alsbet Luhhan * Cenn Buie * Kari al'Thor Gruppen * Seherin * Aes Sedai * Behüter Berufe * Gaukler Erwähnt * Kinder des Lichts * Gemeinderat * Frauenzirkel * Hand des Lichts - als Zweifler * Trollocs * Myrddraal - als Blasser Orte * Baerlon ** Zum Hirsch und Löwen Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld ** Devenritt * Grenzlande * Weiße Burg * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Reiherschwert Ereignisse Erwähnt * Winternacht (Feiertag) Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Saidin ** Saidar Sprichworte * "Manchmal muss man den Wolf bei den Ohren packen." - aus den Zwei Flüssen * "Wenn du einen Wolf an den Ohren hältst, ist es genauso schwer, loszulassen, wie sich festzuhalten."- aus den Zwei Flüssen * "Es ist gleich, wer gewinnt, der Wolf oder der Bär - das Kaninchen ist immer der Verlierer."- aus den Zwei Flüssen Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Baerlon Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel)